


Fresh Fruit

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 一切的一切全部将在不久的未来终结。如今我时常想，那样清晰的发狂的预兆，为何自己竟没有丝毫的察觉？





	Fresh Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> 儿童型!康纳，内含恋童性幻想描写，千万注意避雷

最后，我和妻子还是离了婚。直到彻底分道扬镳的时候，她仍旧声称我睡过她十四岁的侄女，一个红棕色头发、鼻梁上生有雀斑的笨孩子。这就叫做无稽之谈了。我确实有过外遇——和年轻秘书、塑胶妓女以及许许多多酒吧里的陌生人，诸如此类，但绝对不包括她。当时我给她的那个吻是纯洁的，为此我能够发誓，我从未侵占她的肉体。

无论如何，我的生活总归是被流言蜚语给毁了。我的名字不再是亨利或者威廉姆斯先生，恋童癖取而代之，成为所有熟人的饭后谈资。于是我只得回到底特律。自从五年前养父母去世，这里就已经没有了认识我的脸的人。

我重新拥有了自由。

可是宿命总也不叫我好过，像是我的任何苦难都是祂的乐。人造的幻梦榨干了我的理智，仿佛魔鬼一样啜饮我的脑髓。我快要因此烧身而亡了。今年的九月份，我因强奸罪与谋杀而锒铛入狱，悲哀地等待死刑的执行。一切的一切全部将在不久的未来终结。如今我时常想，那样清晰的发狂的预兆，为何自己竟没有丝毫的察觉？

*

唯独遇见他——我知道人们更习惯于使用它来称呼——的一次，是近十八个月以前的某日，底特律稀松平常的下雨天。通常情况下，我会选择在临时租住的小公寓中解决饭食，而不是外面的餐馆，但这天我决定来点新尝试。所以人们俗说的“命运的拐点”便如是降临了。

没人会忽视那样的美丽。倘若他是一位真正的小男孩儿，除去额角的蓝灯，有血有肉，他所收获的怎可能仅是路人匆匆的一瞥？然而他不是，他是科技捏造出来的、仿生的小男孩儿，于是人群任由他野花似地在雨水中被浇湿，孤孤零零。我隔着窗玻璃观察他，距离刚好。

很难说他到底被人为设计成多大，十二岁乃至十六岁似乎都可以，而某些角度甚至让他又显得幼小得不足十岁，仿佛一团蓝色调的、神秘而引诱人的甜雾，用他明艳的模样吸走我空虚的灵魂。深栗色的卷发可怜可爱地垂落，眼睛朦胧，嘴唇鲜亮。雨水淌过他的脸颊，好比晨露淌过一朵雪白的玫瑰。看着他淋在雨里，我就能想象得到他会如何赤裸地淋湿在浴缸里，如同初生的阿芙洛狄忒一样浮出水面。他颤巍巍地站立，沐浴我热切的目光，略微垂下头，流露着稍带困惑的害羞与惊愕，纤细柔软的两臂遮掩住乳头。但这并非什么坚定的抗拒。仿生人从不说“我拒绝”，顺从于任何形式的支配就是它们天然的美德。更何况，男孩儿故作矜持的姿态难道不正是一种变相的邀约？我会原谅爱娇的宁芙所有调皮的索爱，永远都会。

我要把他揽到膝盖上，去亲吻他微启的、来不及惊呼的嘴唇和圆溜溜的耳垂，欣赏他情难自已的怯怯的哆嗦；要亲吻他的脖颈，还有稚嫩的肩膀，看他是如何主动地向我挺起胸脯。然后我要亲吻它们——那对珍珠粒似的乳头。它们同他的眼眶一样，泛着肉欲的粉红色泽，在我的舌与牙的夹攻下缓缓挺立。我会像吮吸奶水般吮走上面的水渍，让他略鼓的乳肉因我的动作而揪起……他的呻吟之中一定夹杂着美妙的啜泣。他还存留有一种小孩子独有的、童贞的笨拙，不明白怎样经由性寻得快乐。一颗刚刚开始红润的、生长期的果实。因此，我将教授他用绵软的、小小的掌心替我手淫，使他稍低的体温上下抚慰我灼热的阴茎……

透过窗子，我能瞧见他正来回踱步。不合环境的短裤下裸露着两截白而纤长的腿，像是奶柱流出壶嘴。这样的腿，幼鹿般充满活力的腿，它们不该总在地上跑跳行走，而应该偶尔盘在男人健硕的腰际，又或是蜷缩在宽阔的怀里。孩子尚未长开的身体恰好适合被一把抱起，安放进雪白整洁的床铺。圆润的童稚脸庞侧着躲进枕头，躲进自己的臂弯，闪现出半是胆怯、半是好奇的神情。他不笑，我便无从得知他是不是生有一两个甜蜜的酒窝。但无所谓。那就令他哭泣吧，不停地呜咽，泪水也是同等的美妙。这新鲜的、罪恶的毒苹果……薄薄的表皮光洁且柔嫩，丰润的内里却又甘美而足够多汁，透漏出抗拒不能的、矛盾的诱惑。不论天然抑或人造，无关来自基因还是代码，小男孩的身体中无一不被写进了这种诱惑。啊，宠爱和施虐把我的心脏分割！

他抿了一下嘴巴，那动作简直是勾人幻想的暗示。当我要求他用嘴服侍我的权柄时，他会不会也是这副模样——懵懵懂懂，故作惊惧，故作羞赧，小小白白的牙轻咬下唇，制造出浅浅的齿痕。“好孩子，真正的小男孩儿都是这么做的。你愿意做爹地的乖男孩儿，不是吗？”我诱哄他、令他去含住我的阴茎，使狭窄的口腔包裹着阳具的头部。再多挤入一点柱身，就会将他塞得满满当当，让他的两颊发酸发痛。他无法挪动舌头、无法告饶，仿佛犬类般湿润温顺的棕眼睛会因不断蹦出的损坏警告而害怕地传达着乞求……暂且，我不要用精液玷污他面上那股子待人采撷的神圣的纯洁。我要转而去膜拜他赤条条的身躯，让唇舌勾勒他的颈肩、胸膛、平坦微凸的腹部与柔滑的腿，勾勒他骨节纤细的脚丫，勾勒脚踝和那两排花蕾似的粉白的脚趾。我要让他肉嘟嘟的脚趾肚逐一滚过我的舌头，让我的舌尖舔舐每道使他瑟缩着企图抽回脚来的指缝。或许，我不得不死死按住那双鼓鼓的肉感的大腿，才能阻止他脱水的银鱼般的弹动。

这些陌生的、程式从未教给他的快感恐怕要把他逼到宕机的边沿。但我的贪婪不可能阻止抚爱与亲热继续。我将粗大有力的手伸向他的鼠蹊部，触摸他永远也不会步入成熟的性器，触摸会阴后面隐藏着的甜蜜的洞穴，蘸着顺滑的汁液一寸寸拓开，暴露出内里湿漉漉红彤彤的腔壁。被进入时，他拔高了嗓音呻吟哀鸣，揪紧床单扭摆挣扎，把漂亮的头颅使劲儿地后仰。噢，我以后要常叫他尖叫，沉溺于快乐之中不停地尖叫。惊人的、压倒性的极乐。他的小腹上肯定会产生情色的隆起，随着阳物的顶撞时隐时现。我要用我的汗水和精液涂抹得他闪闪发亮……

“康纳！”

那狂奔来的男人的嗓音传过玻璃，响亮得引人注目，同时也惊破了我的幻梦。灰白色的半长头发同样被雨水打得透湿，遮掩着脸，叫我瞧不清他的面目。他弯腰抱起男孩，手臂垫在他的臀下、搭在他的腰间，线条同线条契合得刚刚好，完美如天生预定。一方面，我由衷地感到嫉妒，可一方面又不由得为得知了这个简短的名字而心中快活。

康纳……康纳。

我将他的名字在心底默念三遍。

康纳。

END


End file.
